Friends
by HopeYouEnjoy
Summary: I really think the show nailed the ending but I still wanted for it have a happier ending. So I wrote a FRIENDS themed story. Hope you like it. Spoilers for Finale. COMPLETE.


**I really hope you enjoy.**

We were already at the airport. It took me 6 years to figure out I loved her and only one day to lose her. I dropped both Abed and Annie and got in my car. It was crazy how much has changed since our first year together. I slowly realized that I was becoming the love struck teeny-bopper. God, I was pathetic, even when she was gone I was still thinking how lame I was for loving her. And that's when it really struck me. I loved her. What was I doing in my car? I had to stop her. What if season 7 was never going to happen? I got off my car and ran as fast I can. When I arrived she was already at the gates.

-"Annie! Annie, stop."

She stopped and turned around.

-"Jeff? What are you doing here? My flight's about to take off."

-"I… I can't let you go Annie. I know I am being a total jerk, asking you to stay just for me but… I love you."

Well there it goes. I had finally said it. She was looking at my face, shocked but also kind of understandingly. Her expression changed very fast first it was shock then happiness then anger and lastly pity. It was the last thing I wanted to see on her face.

-"I can't stay Jeff and you know it. God, I am so sorry but I gave you 6 years Jeff. This is what I want, I've been working to get somewhere my whole life and it has finally begun. I… I just can't stay Jeff.

I watched her take her bag off the ground and leave. I don't know why I didn't say anything and she just… left.

The car ride home was not pretty. My knuckles were white from grabbing the steering wheel with an incredible amount of force. I left her but more importantly I was stupid enough to believe she would actually come.

-"You are an idiot! What did you think? She would just leave everything she worked hard for a 40 year old loser who has accomplished nothing? God how can I be so stupid?

After the hour-long car ride involving me yelling to myself and listening dumbass songs Annie used to make me listen I finally got home. I searched for my keys and entered my tiny dark apartment. Boy, was I winning at life! I saw the red dot blinking on my answering machine and pressed play.

-"You have **1** new message. BEEP"

-"Jeff hi. I just got back on the plane and I just feel awful. This was not how I wanted things to end with us. Its just that I… wasn't expecting to see you and all of a sudden you were there telling me that you love me and now I'm just sitting here thinking of all the stuff I should have said and I didn't. I mean… I didn't even get to tell you that I love you too.

Jeff slumped back on his couch almost ready to cry.

-"Because… of course I do. I love you. _I love you_. What am I doing? I love you! Oh god, I gotta see you. I need to get off this plane! Excuse me!

The flight attendant chimed in.

-"Miss please sit down.

-"Sorry, sorry I am really sorry but I need to get off this plane and tell someone that I love them.

-"Miss. I can't let you of the plane.

Jeff suddenly got very excited and yelled "LET HER OFF THE PLANE"

-"I am afraid you have to return back to your seat."

-"Oh please miss you don't understand!

Jeff yelled again. "TRY TO UNDERSTAND!"

-"Come on isn't there just any way that you can let me off t-

The machine beeped again and the message got cut.

Jeff was furious.

-"NO! NO! OH MY GOD. DID SHE GET OF THE PLANE? DID SHE GET OFF THE PLANE?!

-I got off the plane.

He turned his back to see Annie standing on the doorway ready to burst into tears any second.

-"You got off the plane."

He ran and started kissing her. She broke the kiss.

-"I do love you."

-"I love you too and I'm never letting you go again."

He started kissing her again fearing it would be the last but knowing it was just the start of a wonderful relationship between these two friends.

Epilogue

Annie came back from work to see Jeff watching tv. Jeff greeted her with a huge smile and started cheering.

-"Whohoo! Your second year on the job! Drinks are on me tonight! I still can't believe you convinced FBI to work from home. You may be the only FBI employee who gets to do that!

-I know! God I love you so much. So where do you want to go tonight?

-Why don't we go to Britta's bar?

-I would love that but… I don't think I can drink tonight.

He looked at her confused so she finished her sentence.

-Or for another 9 months.

He grabbed her and started spinning her around and kissing her at the same time.

-We're gonna have a baby?

-We're going to have a baby!

-I love you. God I love you so much.

-I love you too and I'm going to love him just as much. Just so you know and don't get jealous.

-Him?

Annie grinned.

-I don't know. It just feels like a him.

Jeff was over the moon, he approached her and said.

-If it's a boy can we name him Sebastian?

-Huh. Sebastian. I like that.

 **Thank you so much for reading. If you liked it please favorite and review it helps me out a lot! And for the friends fans. Please don't hate me. I just couldn't get over the fact how perfect his seemed for an ending. I am pretty sure "friends" inspired community in many ways so this felt like a proper ending.**

 **Keep strong community fans and remember #sixseasonsa**


End file.
